The Dangers of Cookies
by Iischewinggum
Summary: Roxas and Sora have a competition, which Sora loses. Roxas forces him into a revealing maids outfit, only to be turned on by his brown haired brother. Sora makes cookies and Roxas opens the door to find Axel. Smut, threesome between Sora, Roxas, and Axel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: ****I****do****not****own****Sora****, ****Roxas****, ****or****Axel****. ****Or****Oscar****the****Grouch****. ****I****don****'****t****really****want****to****own****Oscar****the****Grouch****. ****He****'****s****too****...****grouchy****. ****I****prefer****someone****like****Sora****, ****happy****and****smiley****. :****D**

**Warnings****: ****Hard****Yaoi****, ****threesome****, ****collars****, ****maid****dresses****, ****cussing****, ****swearing****... ****If****you****don****'****t****like****, ****then****don****'****t****read****.**

**Author****'****s****note****: ****Hey****! ****This****is****my****second****story****posted****on****here****, ****and****it****has****to****be****the****dirtiest****thing****I****have****EVER****written****. ****I****'****m****not****even****sure****if****I****should****post****it****on****here****... ****Regardless****, ****this****is****also****my****first****threesome****. ****This****chapter****is****short****I****know****, ****but****the****next****one****is****WAY****longer****. ****So****be****patient****. ****The****smutty****smut****comes****in****the****third****chapter****. ****There****will****be****three****chapters****to****this****story****. ****I****repeat****, ****THREE****chapters****. ****By****the****way****, ****like****my****creative****video****game****title****? ****I****thought****it****was****genius****. ****xD****Lol****. ****I****'****m****just****too****lazy****to****actually****come****up****with****a****plausible****name****for****a****video****game****. ****I****really****enjoyed****writing****this****story****so****enjoy****! [****Insert****witty****comment****here****]**

**Rating****: ****M**** :****D**

Roxas slowly opened his eyes to see a brunet smiling down at him. Roxas let out a groan, and he rolled over in his extremely soft and comfortable bed, pulling the comforter over his head in a feeble attempt to go back to sleep. But sadly, to his great dismay, the covers were pulled back immediately by a small, tan hand.

"Rooooxxxxaaaassss! Time to wake up!" The blue eyed brunet pounced on the grumpy blond, straddling his waist. How in the world Sora could ever be so fucking cheerful in the morning, Roxas would never know. Roxas himself was just about as happy and cheerful in the morning as Oscar the Grouch. And having the brunet sit on his empty stomach was not helping at all.

"Get your ass off me Sora! You're heavy, and it's too damn early in the morning for this!" Roxas shoved Sora off his lap and smiled when he heard the yelp of surprise leave his brother's mouth when his bottom collided with the ground. Roxas leaned over and laughed when he was met with the sight of Sora rubbing his butt.

"That hurt, Roxas." Sora whined, crossing his arms over his chest while sending Roxas a pout. Roxas' eyes immediately where pulled to his younger (by a few seconds of course, but still younger none the less) brother's mouth. His gorgeous mouth. The very mouth that haunted Roxas' dreams at night. Those inviting lips that Roxas wanted to kiss so badly. They practically begged for Roxas to kiss them until they were red and swollen, gasping for air while Roxas-. Okay Roxas, let's not thing about that right now. If he continued to think like that, he was going to definitely get an erection, and he was not in the mood for a cold shower.

"Rox? Roxas are you alright? Roxas?" Sora's voice floated into Roxas' ears, making him snap out of his...thoughts. Sora was looking at Roxas with obvious worry, making Roxas smile. It felt good to know that Sora cared so much for him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Roxas ruffled Sora's hair, making Sora smile back at Roxas.

"Alright. If you say so. So Rox, what do you wanna do today? Mum and dad are out on a business trip so it's just us." Sora looked up into his brother's eyes and smiled. He loved Roxas so much. Every time he was around him, heck, even when he just saw him, his heart swelled. It was just that...he didn't love Roxas like a brother. Sora knew it was wrong, Roxas was his brother, his twin. But Sora couldn't help it! He loved absolutely everything about the blond. His hair, his smile, his eyes...Sora's smile fell a little. Sora knew that Roxas would feel disgusted if he told him, he would never talk or look at him again. So instead Sora just kept his feelings to himself, bottled up inside. It hurt, but that didn't matter. As long as Sora was around or near Roxas, he was happy.

"I dunno...we could play some video games or something..." Roxas said, running a hand through his messy blond hair. Roxas slowly pulled the covers back and got out of bed, happy to see that he was wearing pants and a shirt.

"That sounds awesome!" Sora exclaimed, excitedly following Roxas out of the room and into the hallway. The two brother's quickly dashed down the stairs like they did every morning, having an unspoken competition to see who could reach the living room first. At the bottom of the stairs, Roxas began running while Sora slipped on the polished wooden floors because of his socks.

"O-ow...hey! That's not fair.." Sora whined, standing up to rub at his butt for the second time that day, and letting a pout settle on his lips.

"Yes it is. It's perfectly fair." Roxas replied, forcing his eyes away from Sora's mouth to look at his eyes instead.

"You weren't wearing socks and I was. That's not fair." Sora kept his pout firmly in place, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Roxas- the pout kind of ruined it though.

"Fiiiiiiiiiine. How 'bout we make a bet? If I beat you in Gods of Death and Destruction, then you have to do whatever I tell you to. If you win, I have to do whatever you tell me to. Deal?" Roxas held out his hand with a confident smirk on his face. He watched Sora hesitate for a moment before putting on his own confident smirk.

"You're on, Roxas. Get ready to have your ass kicked." Sora reached out and grasped Roxas' hand in his own. Let the games begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: ****I****do****not****own****Sora****, ****Axel****, ****Roxas****, ****or****any****other****character****from****Kingdom****Hearts****.**

**Author****'****s****note****: ****This****chapter****doesn****'****t****have****any****smut****, ****the****next****one****does****. ****And****that****chapter****isn****'****t****finished****yet****. ****It****will****be****soon****. ****So****, ****goodnight****, ****or****good****morning****, ****my****head****hurts****.**

**Story****rating****: ****M**** :****D**

**Warning****: ****Yaoi****, ****smut****, ****threesome****, ****rainbows****, ****butts****, ****Sora****in****a****maid****outfit****, ****Roxas****' ****groin****... ****All****that****jazz****.**

Roxas crossed his arms over his chest, wearing a smug expression on his face. He'd just kicked Sora's ass -hard- in God of Death and Destruction. And now he had the ability to make Sora do whatever Roxas wanted him to do. Roxas smirked, he already had the perfect idea...

Sora let another pout find its way to his mouth as Roxas stood up and did a little victory dance. The brunet groaned and flopped backwards onto the hardwood floor of the living room. He flailed his arms around before going limp again with a dull thud. He heard a chuckle come from above, and he turned his pouting face to look at the blond standing over him with a smirk on his handsome face. Sora could see the obvious amusement in his brother's eyes as he reached out to grab the blonde's leg.

"Roxaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssss" Sora whined ,"please don't make me do anything embarrassing..." Sora gave Roxas his incredibly effective and deadly puppy pout of doom and watched as Roxas' smirk grew larger.

You see, Roxas wasn't immune to Sora's puppy pout of doom, nobody really was. It was just that what the blond had in plan for his brother was too good to give in to Sora's pout. And if Roxas' plan went well then Sora would also enjoy what he had in store. On that note, Roxas bent down to peel Sora's fingers from their death grip on his leg.

"A bet is a bet, Sora. So now you have to do whatever I say." A look of defeat settled on the the brunette's face, resulting in Roxas cheering with triumph. Sora made a 'hmphing' noise and then flopped back on the floor, ignoring the hand Roxas extended to him. The brunet pulled himself off the floor and placed his hands on his hips.

"So... What do you want me to do?" Sora questioned, hoping to god that his brother wouldn't make him do something too embarrassing. Although with Roxas you couldn't be too sure about anything. There was that one time where the blond had made Sora go find Riku (who just so happened to be on the beach) and dirty dance with him. With every single person on the beach watching them. And when Sora said dirty, he meant dirty. Roxas had even told him beforehand to imagine that Riku was a pole and Sora was a stripper, for heaven's sake. That was way too embarrassing for the poor brunet to go through again.

"Well... Do you remember that maid outfit that Namine gave to me for my birthday..?" Roxas trailed off, smirk still on his face.

"You wouldn't dare." Sora muttered. Cross-dressing was new and NOT very welcome for the brunet.

"Yes I would. I want you to wear the maid outfit that Namine got me." Roxas stated before getting up to rummage around in his closet for the dress. When he found it, the blond quickly ran down the stairs to present it to Sora.

The dress was black silk with white lace on the end of the sleeves and skirt. A frilly apron was tied to the front of the dress with a large bow in the back. A black and white lacy headband was tied to the hanger, Sora guessed so that it wouldn't fall off. Roxas lifted up the skirt to reveal black silk panties with a white bow in the front, and white stockings with, oh my gosh, guess what? More lace on the end. A black garter belt also came with the outfit to hold the stockings up. There were also high heels, but Roxas didn't want Sora tripping all over the place.

"I'll be back down in a minute..." Sora grumbled and snatched the outfit out of the blonde's outstretched hand. While stomping up the stairs, Sora heard a snicker sound from behind him. Giving Roxas the finger, he made his way into the bathroom to change into his new outfit.

Sora stripped down to his boxers and grabbed the silk panties, contemplating if he could get away with just keeping his boxers on instead of the silk panties. Upon glancing again at the dress he was about to put on, the brunet realised that if he were to keep his boxers on, they would peek out from under the skirt because it was so incredibly short. Sora pouted for the umpteenth time that day and quickly slid his boxers off. He grabbed the silk panties and slowly pulled them up his legs, reveling in the feel of the silk on his skin and letting out a small, almost silent moan. Sora attached the garters and stockings before pulling the dress over his head. The dress was also made out of silk which rubbed against Sora's chest pleasantly and forced his nipples to harden to a peak. There was one thing the brunet did not enjoy about the whole outfit though. His ass was barely even covered. If you were looking you could just see the tip of it from underneath the skirt's frills, along with the panties. He tied the apron around his waist and placed the black and white lacy headband on his cinnamon hair. He was all set. Now to show Roxas...

Roxas was lounging on the couch waiting for his twin to finish changing when he heard the soft padding of stocking clad feet walking across the floor. the blond smiled to himself before turning around and gasping. Sora was walking down the stairs slowly, so as not to trip. A blush was dancing across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose because of the embarrassment of his outfit and the fact that silk felt absolutely amazing when it touched his skin.His pretty pink lips were parted slightly and his cerulean eyes were glazed over with an emotion that the blond couldn't decipher. Roxas' mouth turned completely dry when his gaze landed on the sliver of tan skin on Sora's thigh exposed by the skirt. His gaze slowly traveled upwards where he could see the hard lines and contours of Sora's abs, developed by years of sparring with Riku on the beach, before they fell on the brunette's nipples through the silk. The blond could feel himself growing hard already. God, Sora was too tempting and gorgeous for his own good. Roxas quickly grabbed his camera off of the coffee table before snapping a picture. The brunet didn't even seem to notice. Once he got to the bottom of the stairs, Sora turned to Roxas and put his hands on his hips.

"Roooxxxaaasss. Look at this! I can't even bend over in this dress. Half my ass is practically falling out of the dress!" Sora turned around to show Roxas, whose eyes immediately grew wide and he had to force himself to not think about what he could do with that firm, muscular ass. How good it would feel to grab it with his hands, to grind into that gorgeous backside and hear the moans slip past those sweet lips... No. NO! Stop it! Get away from that subject! Roxas mentally banged his head on the table while Sora turned around to look at his brother nervously.

"Sooo... Should I make us some cookies?" Sora asked, snapping the blond out of his -slightly perverted- thoughts.

"Cookies sound great." Roxas smiled and Sora sent his own bright smile back. The brunet quickly grabbed a big bowl out of one of the many cabinets lining the counter before setting out all of the ingredients and starting the baking process.

While Sora was busy mixing the dough for the cookies, the doorbell rang. "Would you get that, Rox? My hands are all dirty..." Sora looked at his brother with a small smile on his face. Roxas nodded in response and padded to his door only to be met with a cat like grin and venom green eyes. Flaming red hair spiked up in the back, and there were small, upside down triangle tattoos underneath the stunning eyes. Axel.

"Yo, Roxas! I just came by to ask Sora if he could make some of those fabulous cookies he made for me last time. Is he here?" The red head asked, attempting to peer over the blonde's shoulder into his house.

"Actually, Axel, Sora's making some cookies right now."

"Awesome!" Axel pushed past Roxas, gently, and walked into the kitchen. The blond followed Axel into the kitchen before feeling all of his blood rush to his groin.

Sora was sitting on the counter, his legs spread open slightly, giving the blond and red head the slightest glimpse of the front of his black silk panties. His small, tan hands were covered in cookie dough and gripping a large, wooden spoon. A pink tongue darted out past parted lips to lick the dough off of the spoon in long, slow licks. His brilliant cerulean eyes were closed, and on the next lick Sora brought the tip of the spoon into his mouth and gave a long, languid suck. A moan slipped past his lips and his toes curled into the balls off his feet in pleasure(Sora always did enjoy cookie dough more than anything else. Well, except for lollipops...).

Roxas and Axel just stood there, mesmerized by the sexy brunet in front of them. Even as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey Axel!" Sora exclaimed happily, hopping off the counter. Axel didn't -couldn't- respond, but Sora didn't notice. The bubbly brunet went to the sink to wash his hands, oblivious to the fact that Roxas and Axel were still staring at him. Sora continued to wash his hands, slowly swaying his hips to the beat of a random rhythm going through his head. He soon started to hum and make his way over to the oven, drying his hands off on the way. He grabbed his chicken shaped oven mitts and slowly pulled the door open. Sora bent over to grab the cookies, revealing his perfectly round, panty clad ass, and something in Axel snapped.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Hardcore yaoi, threesomes, Sora's ass, fluffy endings, Rainbow boxers, maid outfits, virginity being taken away by your brother, oh!... I almost forgot. Twincest :D

Rating: M. NC-17. Not for kids.

A/N: Sorry this is so late! My dad dragged me around everywhere with him, resulting in me losing three days of smut writing time. I'm sorry if you think the smut sucks, this is my first time writing a threesome and a blow-job so whatever... I thought it was at least okay. Yes, this chapter is the one containing the smut. It is basically 9 pages of just pure sex. I know, 9 pages might not seem like a lot, but trust me, I don't think you're gonna want any more of this awful smut. But oh well... I tried at least :D. I'm sorry if nothing in this story is physically possible, but seeing as i have never done any of the things in this story, and , quite frankly, don't plan to, you can't really blame me. It's also a work of fiction, so, meh. Also, how do you like my clever use of the camera there? That's a result of me listening to Dirty Picture and Blow. You should go watch the music video for Dirty Picture. It's just like porn, porn, and more porn. So, without further notice, enjoy the smut- I mean story! Enjoy the story. P.S. I'm writing another story with French Sora in it. He has a tattoo and a nose piercing- and another secret piercing. ;) I'm also planning a NaruSasu ( Naruto and Sasuke) story, so be looking out for that one too. :D

* * *

><p>As quick as a human could possibly move, Axel was behind Sora with his hands planted on Sora's butt. He gave the round globes of flesh a squeeze, eliciting a loud squeak from the brunette's mouth. Sora quickly whirled around (don't worry, he took the cookies out and closed the oven.) to stare at Axel with wide, cerulean eyes.<p>

"A-Axel?" Sora squeaked out again, his voice an octave higher than it usually was. He ducked under Axel's arms and turned so that he was still facing the red head, but so that there was more space between them.

"Yes, Sora?" Axel purred while walking toward the smaller boy. Said boy took a step back with every step the red head took forward, until he was pressed into the edge of the counter. Axel smirked when he observed the dark crimson that was currently assaulting the brunette's adorable face. Sora tilted his head down just enough so that his bangs were covering his face resulting in a growl coming from Axel, who gently grabbed Sora's chin and tilted it upwards so that the boy could look into his eyes.

"A-Axel, what're y-you-" Sora began but was cut off by slightly chapped lips pressing themselves against his softer ones. Axel slowly massaged Sora's lips with his own and when he didn't get pushed away, he pressed his lips harder against the brunette's. Once the shock wore away that Axel was KISSING Sora, he let out a moan and wrapped his arms around the red head's neck, pressing back into Axel's lips and body with as much fervor as Axel himself. The red head did a little victory dance in his head when he felt Sora respond, as well as shiver in pleasure upon hearing that delicious noise come from the petite brunette's throat. Determined to hear more of those scrumptious noises, Axel swept the tip of his tongue along the seam of Sora's lips, making the brunet gasp. Seizing the (fucking cliche) opportunity, the red head slid his tongue past the younger boy's plump lips and into the moist heat of his mouth. The wet appendage brushed against Sora's own, resulting in identical moans from both of the teens. Sora buried his fingers in the red spikes, gently massaging Axel's scalp, enjoying the shiver that lazily ran down his spine from the groan of joy from Axel. Said red head wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist, pulling him even closer to his taller body. The two boys soon engaged in a battle of dominance, their tongues curling and pushing against each other. Axel drew Sora's tongue into his mouth, sucking lewdly on it and making Sora groan loudly, pleasure starting to coarse through his body and fog his mind.

Meanwhile, during the intense make out session, Roxas had been standing by the table with a dry mouth and hard-on. He could see a flash of the two tongues tangling and dancing together and hear the collectives moans sounding throughout the room. His erection was straining against the fabric of his boxers and jeans, the rough fabric rubbing painfully against it. A certain heat that he knew so well was beginning to settle in his stomach, and his hand was creeping down his stomach to sate his growing need. He watched as Axel's hands slipped down past Sora's lower back to knead and squeeze the soft, perfectly round globes of flesh, or, Sora's ass. When Sora shivered and let out a long (and very arousing) moan, Roxas was snapped out of his trance and set in to action.

Roxas swiftly moved across the floor and to behind Axel, who was currently ravishing Sora's neck. He quickly whispered his plans into the red head's ear, getting a thumbs-up, and ran up to his room to quickly put his plan in to action.

When Roxas got back down stairs, Axel maneuvered his twin so that there was space for the blond behind him. Smirking, Roxas wrapped a collar around his brother's throat and tied the chain around his wrist. Letting his hands travel down the back of Sora, Roxas saw the one thing that he had always wanted to touch right in front of him. The blond placed his hands on Sora's cheeks and squeezed, eliciting a low moan of pleasure from Sora, and making Roxas' cock throb in pure, unadulterated want for his twin. The blond squeezed Sora's delightful ass once more before slipping his hands to the front of the brunette's chest, basking in the shiver he got in return.

Roxas' hands slowly and lazily moved down and across Sora's chest, adding pressure to the brunette's pert nipples through the silky fabric, smirking when Sora gave a gasp. The blond gave the nubs a squeeze before letting his hands continue the journey downward.

Axel was completely and utterly fixated on Sora's flushed brunette's normally bright cerulean eyes were half-lidded and were tinted a darker hue by the lust and pleasure coursing through his veins. His pretty lips were parted, allowing ragged pants to pass through them. His bangs were sticking to the side of his face from the increased heat of his own body mixing with the heat of the two males on either side of him. Axel leaned down to catch Sora's lips in another heated kiss, smirking when the brunet immediately parted his lips for the red head's tongue. Axel could see Roxas' wandering hands all over Sora's body, coaxing out moans, groans, gasps and whimpers alike from his deliciously sinful mouth.

Roxas' hands reached the hem of Sora's skirt, where the blond could feel his brother's hard-on pushing against the fabric of his silk panties and fluffy skirt. Roxas let his fingers ghost over the fabric, earning him a whimper, before cupping Sora's erection, shivering from the cry Sora let out. The blond kneaded his brother's erection, earning him a moan, before pulling back and tugging on Sora's leash. The action caused the brunet to be pulled back away from Axel, who hadn't noticed what Roxas was doing until now. The blond tossed his camera to Axel, he had known the plan after all, who caught it with a smirk. The red head turned the contraption on while Roxas spun around a very confused Sora to look at him.

"R-Roxas what-" Sora was cut off by eager lips smashing against his and a tongue forcing its way into his mouth. The brunette moaned and kissed back against the lips that he had wanted to be able to ravish for years. Roxas' tongue immediately began to explore Sora's mouth before tangling with Sora's own pink muscle in a heated dance, both not noticing the flash from beside them. The blond pulled back just enough, his tongue still tangling with Sora's, so that their tongues weren't in their mouths anymore, but continuing their heated dance out of the warmth of their mouths. Upon hearing the click and seeing the flash from under his eyelids, Roxas pulled Sora flush against him, connecting their lips once again. Sora moaned under the aggressive treatment, still not aware of what exactly Axel was doing with that camera. His mind was too clouded with lust to even wonder what happened to the red head, especially when his twin's hands latched onto his ass once again to push his groin against the blonde's, Sora throwing his head back and let out a deep, lust-saturated groan. Another click and flash before Roxas stopped his frantic grinding to speak, his voice several octaves lower than its normal tone.

"Sora, I think it's about time for us to go upstairs, yes?" Roxas asked, turning around and tugging on the leash wrapped round his wrist, forcing the brunet up the stairs after him. Axel started to go after them with the camera, then stopped when a brilliant idea popped into his mind. The red head ran to the bottom of the stairs and waited for Sora to pass him before snapping a picture and yelling "Panty shot!", startling Sora and making Roxas smirk. Axel grinned cheekily at Sora, who turned a shade of red that a tomato would be proud of and pulled the hem of his skirt down. The red head quickly dashed to catch up to the two teens, grabbing Sora's ass when he walked by, and started whispering in the blonde's ear. Said blonde's smirk only grew in size, before tugging the brunet into his bedroom. He pushed Sora onto the bed, crawling over him slowly, letting his hand run up the length of Sora's chest, stopping only to pinch his nipples through the fabric of the dress before kissing him. Sora moaned into the kiss when Roxas dragged his tongue along the underside of Sora's, who in retaliation sucked the blonde's bottom lip into his mouth and gave it a nibble before swiping his tongue along it and letting it go. Roxas let out a groan before moving to Sora's ear, panting into it and letting out a moan when Sora brought his knee into his crotch by accident. The blond moved Sora's legs so they were on either side of Roxas' body, and ground down into the smaller body beneath him, pleased when a cry fell past those kissed red lips.

Roxas leaned down, dragging his tongue along the curve of Sora's neck making the brunet gasp and tilt his head to the side, bearing more of his neck fro Roxas' tongue and mouth to attack. The blond hummed before sucking on a spot just underneath Sora's ear that earned him an almost scream and arch of the back. Roxas lapped at the spot with his tongue for a moment before trailing kisses down the tan column, hearing moans coming from his brother at certain spots - that he promptly memorized - and clicks from the camera, making his cock throb with need. He heard Axel moan from his side when Sora began to grind against Roxas' hips once more in a desperate attempt to get some much needed friction. The blond complied with a breathy groan and began grinding furiously against his brother once again. Their cocks clashed and rubbed together, creating sparks of pleasure and heat that shot up both of the boy's spines, both moaning from the sensations and beginning to play tonsil hockey once again.

Axel was so turned on and hard that he couldn't even believe it. He'd never been this turned on before in his life. Like, NEVER. And all it took was twins making out and rutting against each other while one was in a maid outfit. Wow, who would've thought. However, just standing there and taking pictures was not doing it for him. Not at all. He needed to get in on the action, have some fun. Play with Roxas and Sora while he could before being completely abandoned and only thought of as a friend instead of a sexy boyfriend. Oh man, was this going to be fun. The red head moved forward to get close up of their tongues and faces, before setting the camera carefully on the floor and tapping Roxas on the back. The blond jumped and looked at Axel as if he was just realizing that he was there and taking pictures instead of being some whacked up illusion.

"What?" Roxas asked breathily, hand coming down to stop Sora's hips from moving, eyes becoming even more glazed over then there were a second ago from the whimper that the brunet let out.

"Let me have some fun." The red head grin his characteristic cat-like grin, his lust filled green eyes sparkling with some mischievous that the blond hoped didn't mean that he was going to do something crazy.

"What do you me-" Before Roxas could finish, Axel had pounced on him, his lips attached to his, one hand in his hair, the other disappearing somewhere out of his vision. Going along with the kiss, Roxas fought with Axel for dominance, not quite enjoying it as much as kissing Sora, but not hating it. The blond briefly wondered where Axel's other hand was when he heard Sora let out a cry and felt Axel smirk against his lips. Giving the red head's tongue one last swipe, Roxas pulled back, watching as Axel turned his whole body into molesting Sora, one hand disappearing under the many frills of the brunette's skirt, the other fisting chocolaty brown locks. Roxas continued to stare at them pair while Axel began kissing Sora once again, shoving his tongue into the boy's mouth and coaxing out a plethora of whimpers and moans. The blond grabbed the camera off of the floor and took some pictures of Axel ravishing his brother, before pushing the red head off the smaller body.

"Hey! What was that for? I was enjoying that, thank you very much." Axel all but yelled, getting off the floor to try and get back on the brunet, only to Roxas push him onto the floor with a glare.

"I'm going to take some pictures you idiot." Roxas rolled his eyes at the confused red head and focused his attention on his brother who was currently spread out on the bed, his cinnamon locks spread on the pillow, his eyes lust filled and half-mast, his tan cheeks flushed, his chest was heaving and his legs were spread wide open, allowing the blond a perfect view of his erection straining against the silk of his panties, a circle of pre-cum right where the bow was. Roxas growled low in his throat and began snapping pictures of Sora's face, chest, over the skirt, then under and his whole body. The blond handed the camera to Axel, who had been sitting and absently stroking the brunette's thigh the whole time, before pulling Sora into a sitting position and kissing his neck. Roxas sucked hard enough to leave a glaring hickey, being rewarded with a loud moan and Sora tossing his head back, before moving his hands to grab the hem of the skirt and pull. The brunet seemed to catch on to what Roxas wanted and raised his arms over his head, allowing the dress to be pulled off, leaving him in a pair of panties, garters, stockings, a leash, and a headband. The blond pecked Sora once before pushing him back on the bed and grabbing the camera from Axel once again, taking pictures of the sexy sight before him. Sora had to be the sexiest thing ever. His whole chest was tinged a light pink from being exposed and in such an embarrassing outfit, his pink nipples were erect, begging for Roxas to play with them, or just do something to Sora. So after a couple more clicks and flashes from his new-found prized possession, the blond did just that.

Roxas licked and nibbled along the brunette's neck, moving slowly down to his chest where he latched on to a nipple and twirled his tongue around it, resulting in a gasp from his brown haired prey. Roxas gently tugged on the hardened nub with his teeth, hearing another erotic noise come from his brother and a groan come from somewhere to his side where he suspected that Axel was taking pictures. The blond quickly switched to other nipple, his hand coming up to pinch and pull on the previously abused one, earning him a cry and hands flying to his spiked locks. Roxas smirked and blew a puff of hot air on the pert nub, getting a shiver-gasp, before moving down the tan body underneath him, licking and sucking, littering the body with bruises, making Sora writhe and moan out his name in pleasure.

"R-Roxas!" Sora tightened his grip on his brother's hair, urging him to do something other than tease him with his skilled tongue. He didn't know how much more of the teasing he could take. His cock was painfully hard already, demanding attention, while the heat pooling in his belly was growing almost unbearable. He writhed under his brother's tongue, moaning once again when dipped his tongue into is belly button and nipped at the skin around the edge. It felt so _good_. But it still wasn't enough. He needed more, he needed...friction. Roxas' mouth had reached the edge of Sora's panties by now, and he was contemplating on whether he should give in to his brother's needs or tease him a little more. Or maybe... The blonde's own arousal caught his attention, throbbing and straining even more when Sora bucked up against Roxas with a whimper. Oh yes. This was perfect. An evil smirk found its way to Roxas' face while a plan formed in his mind.

Roxas pulled Sora up by the leash and placed his hands under his arms. Gently lifting the brunet up, Roxas set him on the floor in between his spread thighs and smirked down at the flushed and panting face of his twin. He stripped his shirt off and threw it in a random direction, hearing Axel let out a yelp from his side. Turning his attention back to the sexy creature kneeling between his legs, he notice that Sora's eyes were flickering from his face to his crotch and back. There was a pleading look in Sora's eyes that was only confirmed even more when the brunet let out a pathetic 'please... let me..', making Roxas smirk in delight. Here was Sora, the same boy he'd lusted after for years, kneeling in between his spread legs, practically begging to give him head. And who was Roxas to deny him?

Giving a nod in response to Sora's plea, Roxas watched as the brunette slowly unzipped his pants, groaning as he felt each tooth let go and the pressure release. Sora stared at the bulge in his brother's boxers and unconsciously licked his lips, hearing a click come from his side. Ignoring it, Sora moved his head forward to wrap his lips around Roxas' member through his boxers, his blue eyes sparkling when he heard the blond give a whimper. Sora gave Roxas' member a lick before bringing his hands up to tug on the hem of his brother's boxers, signaling for him to lift his hips up. The blond did just that and Sora watched in fascination as the colorful rainbow boxers were slowly peeled back, revealing one of the things that had haunted the brunet in his dreams for quite a long time. Of course he had seen Roxas naked before, they were brothers after all, but he had never seen Roxas when he was hard, his beautiful cock standing to attention, his body shivering from the cold air and the anticipation of what was to come.

Sora tentatively dragged his tongue from the base to tip, earning him a groan from Roxas and hands threading themselves in his chocolate brown spikes. Figuring that he did something right, Sora repeated the action, this time adding a swirl of his tongue around the head, making the blond let out a low moan and buck his hips, attempting to get the brunet to take him fully into his mouth, to have more of those delicious sensations that sent electric shocks running through his body and waves of pleasure coursing through his veins. Sora, catching on and quite liking the reactions he was getting from Roxas, placed his hands on the blonde's hips, to stop him from bucking up, and licked along the slit, dipping his tongue in before taking it out and watching as a bead of pre-cum slid slowly along the blonde's shaft. The brunet had never tasted semen before - seeing as he'd never given a blow-job before - and he parted his lips to lick at the pre-cum, delighted when the salty taste exploded on his taste buds, letting out a moan of his own before moving forward to press open-mouthed kisses from the base to tip and back again. Neither of the boy's noticed the clicks or flashes, not remembering that they had a companion.

Roxas couldn't take it. Sora's tongue was hot and searing while his mouth was soft. He knew this was the brunette's first blow-job, and he couldn't believe that he was doing such a damn could job at teasing the blond. The brunet must just have some amazing natural talent or something, because he was absolutely amazing. Phenomenal. Mind-blowing. Whatever praise you wanted to use, Sora was it. The blond was almost bursting already and the brunet hadn't even taken his head in his mouth yet. Oh, wait. Never mind. The blond looked down to see Sora suck the head of his member into his soft mouth and he let his eyes roll back into his head and felt his hips buck up, wanting more. He couldn't help it, the heat from Sora's mouth was so enticing and teasing. He _needed_ more. Luckily, Sora seemed to be growing impatient with his teasing and slowly drew the blonde's cock into his mouth until his nose was pressed into the coarse blond curls at the base of his member, letting his tongue run along the throbbing and pulsing engorged vein on his brother's brunet let out a small gag, before controlling his gag reflex and continuing. Roxas tightened his grip on the soft locks of his brother and felt his eyes roll back into his head once again from the feeling of the searing heat surrounding his sensitive member. "Oh god..."

Sora slowly moved his head backwards, allowing his tongue to run back up along the vein before swirling his tongue around the head again and moaning when pre-cum leaked out of the slit and hit his tongue. The blond moaned again and threw his head back, loving the vibrations that ran through his cock. His brother sped up the pace and began bobbing his head up and down, moaning when he could taste more of that delicious salty flavor he was beginning to love. Roxas just couldn't stop the moans and groans that were continuously flowing out of his mouth, he was so close and it felt so good that he just let himself go. The fire in his belly was growing hotter by the second and he knew that he would be done soon. And when Sora drew his member in his mouth all the way to the base and gave a hard suck, Roxas cried out Sora's name and shot jets of sticky cum into the brunette's eager mouth, feeling a tsunami of pleasure crash through him while he rode out his orgasm

Sora moaned when his brother came in his mouth and kept sucking on the pulsing cock until every last drop was gone. The brunet let Roxas' soft member fall out of his mouth, watching as it fell back lazily on to the blonde's thigh. He gave the thigh a sweet kiss before standing up and looking around him for the red head that had all but disappeared while he was tending to his twin's needs. Spotting him over to his left, the brunet sashayed over to where the teen was standing and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, sending him a coy smile when he felt arms wrap around his waist from the front and behind. Axel immediately captured Sora's lips with his own and thrust his tongue into the warm heat, tasting the blonde's essence on his tongue and making him even hotter, while Roxas' lips latched on to his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a hickey and moved on to bite and lick the tan column, rewarded with a continuous stream of moans from the brunette's mouth. The blonde's hands traveled down Sora's neck to tweak and pinch his nipples while he pressed his now hard again cock into the cleft of his twin's ass through his black panties and moaning into his ear. Roxas felt when Sora pressed back into his dick and groaned from what the blond could only assume was Axel's hand squeezing the brunette's dick through the silk.

Deciding that he'd had enough of the teasing and wanted more, Roxas began to slowly walk backwards, pulling Sora and Axel along with him by Sora's collar, until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he sat down, pulling Sora into his lap with his back pressed into his chest and his ass sitting deliciously on his pulsing cock. The brunet just groaned and let his head fall back against his brother's shoulder, the need and want for both teens over-powering any nervousness or apprehension he would have felt otherwise. It was his first time doing this after all, and he trusted Axel and Roxas enough to believe that they wouldn't hurt him and would stop if he told them to. Roxas turned his head to the side to catch Sora's lips in a searing kiss with his own, immediately thrusting his tongue into his brother's mouth, just like Axel had done. Speaking of the red head...

Axel watched as the two brother's made out, picking up the camera and backing away for a picture before settling himself between the brunette's spread thighs, and running his hands along the lengths of Sora's stocking clad legs. The red head trailed kisses and licks down Sora's neck, and, upon reaching his nipples, pulled back, earning him a whimper from above. Axel smirked a breathed hotly into the younger boy's ear, chuckling breathily when a shiver ran through the lust filled body and he started sucking on the blonde's tongue and biting his bottom lip in impatience. Siding with Sora for once and letting his impatience finally let itself be known, he hadn't really been touched this whole time, whereas Roxas had gotten a blow-job and Sora had probably been touched more than he ever had before in his life, the red head pulled back from the cinnamon haired boy beneath him and stripped of all of his clothes. Axel waited until the two parted for air to grab the brunette's chin and turn it so that he was facing Axel, placing three fingers on Sora's pouty bottom lip.

"Suck."

Axel watched as Sora brought the fingers into his mouth and twirled his tongue around each separate digit, sucking on them and giggling when the red head let out a moan from the stimulation. He was probably imagining what it would be like to have the brunet do that to a different part of his anatomy. Meanwhile, Roxas was sliding his fingers down Sora's chest, slowly reaching his destination before realizing that Sora still had his panties on. That needed to be changed right away if Roxas was going to have any fun. The blond tugged the panties down the brunette's hips and lifted him up slightly to tug them the rest of the way down his legs, leaving Sora in only garters and stockings. Quite the sexy image if you asked Roxas, who was currently fixated on his brother's arousal. The blond slowly dragged his fingers up the underside of Sora's member, smirking when he heard a muffled whimper from above him. Roxas caught some of the steadily leaking pre-cum on his fingers and brought them to his mouth, licking them and moaning from the delicious taste. Opening his eyes, the blond watched as Axel removed his fingers from Sora's mouth, a string of saliva connecting the tongue and fingers. The red head moved his fingers slowly down the other's chest, swirling them around his nipples and tracing patterns over his abs, leaving wet trails, before signaling for Roxas to hold the brunette's legs up and tracing over around the boy's puckered entrance, smirking when he heard the whimper from Sora.

"_God_ Axel. Just _do_ it already." Sora gasped out, breath hitching in his throat when the red head complied and slowly slid his finger in past his virgin entrance. The brunet let out a low moan when Axel pulled his finger out and then thrust it back in, curling it and searching blindly for his prostate. Axel thrust his finger in and out a few times before easing in a second finger, pausing when Sora gave a whimper and tightened even more around the digit. He heard Roxas murmur something in the brunette's ear and saw him tilt Sora's head so he could kiss him, Sora relaxing again against the intruding fingers and allowing the red head to resume what he was originally doing. Axel thrust his fingers in and pulled out, changing his angle slightly to the right before thrusting his fingers back in, memorizing the spot he'd just hit when Sora gave a pleasured cry. The red head continued to tease the brunette's prostate, adding a third finger and watching Sora writhe under his touch. A light sheen of sweat was covering the writhing boy's body and Axel leaned down to lick it away, continuing to thrust his fingers in and out of the tight hole. Sora's face was possibly the sexiest thing the red head had ever seen, with his darkened -from-lust blue eyes, parted lips and flushed cheeks, Axel thought he might be able to cum right then.

Sora was pushing back against the fingers inside of him, but it just wasn't enough. He wanted more. He wanted to be filled to the point where it almost hurt, to feel the two cocks thrusting in and out of him and then filling him with their cum, leaving evidence that this did happen and it wasn't just a dream. He needed that extra push to bring him over the edge, to reach his impending orgasm, which was just out of his reach right now. Taking matters into his own hands, Sora grabbed Axel's arm and pulled the fingers out of his hole, groaning, and wrapping his hand around Roxas' member, guiding it to his entrance. The blond was startled at first, but when the tip of his cock was placed against his brother's puckered entrance, all thought was lost, and he thrust up into the tight heat, his eyes rolling back in his head and a long groan passing his lips. Sora let out a moan of his own, there was a slight feeling of pain but it was very small and the pleasure over-rided it, and began impaling himself on the blonde's member, loving the warm feeling it gave him and the pleasure the action brought. He could have sworn he heard a click and saw a flash, but that wasn't really much of his concern right now. His main concern was getting the red head inside of him too, he wanted to feel both of them teens in him.

Axel watched - and took pictures - as Sora lowered himself down on Roxas' cock, moaning before settling down, his spread legs giving Axel an amazing view the blonde's member inside of the brunette's hole. Axel himself groaned when Sora opened his eyes and sent him a seductive smile, urging him to fill the brunet also. However, the red head didn;t want to hurt him, so he wiggled a finger in Sora's hole beside Roxas' cock and thrust it before adding a second and then a third, scissoring and stretching him for his member. When he deemed the brunet stretched enough, he removed the fingers and tentatively placed the tip of his cock at Sora's entrance. When the brunet gave an impatient thrust of his hips, the red head pushed into him completely, groaning when he could feel the blonde's pulsing cock rubbing against his and from how incredibly tight the brunet was around him. The velvety heat was so pleasurable, Axel felt like he could cum already, as well as Roxas, who felt the same way. The three teens all let out a simultaneous moan, and Axel and Roxas pulled out and thrust back in, making them all give out loud moans and repeat the action. The brunet and red head soon fell into a steady rhythm, making Sora squirm and writhe, letting out load moans and cries when the two teens striked his prostate. He was close. He was so close. The pressure in his stomach and groin had been building up for so long now and was almost at a breaking point with the way Axel and Roxas' member's kept ramming into his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure up his spine and making him call out the two teens names. The brunette threw his head back and let out a near scream with a particularly hard thrust to his sweet spot, the pleasure becoming to much for him and forcing him over the edge, spurting semen all over his and Axel's chest and shaking and convulsing as he rode out the intense feeling of his orgasm.

Sora's tight walls clamped down on the blond and red head, forcing them both over the edge with a strangled cry of something that resembled Sora's name and a violent shudder. The brunet let out a weak moan when he felt the sticky semen shoot in him and hit his prostate. The teens stayed in that position for a few minutes, regaining their breath, before pulling out of of Sora and helping him remove the garters, stockings, leash and headand. They all climbed into the bed, not bothering to clean themselves off and pulled the covers over their tired bodies, Sora already falling into a deep sleep. They would worry about what came next in the morning because now they needed to rest and enjoy the events of the night, before the brother's parents came home, and they would have to pretend that it never happened.

And so, the three teens slept peacefully that night without a worry in their minds, and woke up in the morning to the bright sun shining in the window. Sora was helped to get dressed and carried around the house by Roxas that day. The three of them pretended that that one night never happened and got on with their lives, Sora and Roxas confessing their love to each other the next week. And when no one was looking, the two teens would hold hands, kiss, and cuddle, perfectly content to love each other secretly, as long as they got to be near each other.


End file.
